


Inverse

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, Foreshadowing, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, People Watching, Route: Heaven's Feel, Servants, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The one named Archer held her interest the longest.





	Inverse

If there was anything that she was more than capable of doing, it was watching from the shadows.

Rider liked to watch her fellow Servants from afar. That was the only way she could watch them, from a safe distance, at least until the time was right. The one named Archer held her interest the longest, kindled it a little too well. He held such raw power, and yet he was not like the other Servants. It was almost sickening. Rider kept her distance, behind the murkiest of darkened corners, eyes shimmering, waiting to strike. She wanted to take his victory away from him, to taint him or maybe beyond that; she'd never wanted anything more.

Archer never let his guard down, not even for a moment. He was always to be one step ahead, above the rest of the Servants in the Grail War. He was indeed summoned into the conflict, yet he was an outlier amongst them. Even so, he could feel whenever a Servant was near. He felt her presence, the one called Rider. She was a child of the darkness, a being of legend, but one who was damned, just as much as he was. But for some reason, whenever her presence was nigh, he wanted to know her, to fight her, and perhaps much more.


End file.
